A Call to Arms
by Ashley Rowland
Summary: Thorgrin Ironheart has lived the last six years in excile. Now, he's once proud history has caught up with him, and a member of the Imperial Legion asks for his help as a threat to reopen the Gates to Oblivion rises.
1. The Inn of Ill Omens

The Inn of Ill Omens had been quiet for some time now. As the bartender settled in his chair, leaning back, he noticed only one customer. A Nord, he assumed by his size. The man wore a plain cotton shirt of brown with matching trousers, his long black hair hung loose down his back and a small scar on his right cheek was visible from the light of the fire. The man had sat there, only ordering a mug of mead and a pace of bread. He had said nothing else, nor did he move from the chair by the fire place, the door in clear view from where he sat.

Slowly, the bartender could feel his eyes getting heavy. In was long past midnight, and he had wanted to close up. But the Nord had entered only seconds before he went towards the door to lock up, ordering his drink and paying for a room. Finally, he had had enough and stood, walking over to the Nord.

"Listen up mate." He said as he leaned down. "I'm closing up. The night's wearing on now and it don't look like I'm going to have any more customers tonight. Why don't you finish off your drink and head upstairs to your room so I can lock up." He spoke with a smile on his face, being as polite as he could.

The Nord just looked at him and took a finally swig of his mead before placing the empty mug down and standing. The bartender was right. It was late and he was indeed tired. He smiled at the bartender and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me my friend." He said in a deep voice. "I did not mean to keep you from your bed. I shall retire now."

But before he could even reach the stairs, the tavern doors opened and a small group walked in. One of them was a Kajiit wearing a suit of plate armour, a short sword strapped to his waist and a large broad sword on his back. Next to him stood a small Argonian, his red scaly skin marked with patches of green and black. He was dressed in light armour by the looks of it, leather maybe. Two short swords at his waist and a dagger strapped over his leg. The only female of the group was a High Elf. Her yellow skin glowed gold in the fire light, and her white hair fell down her back in glorious locks. She was also dressed in light armour, of a green coloured leather. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back and she carried a long bow in her hands. Next to her was a Orc, standing roughly six feet, his green skin looking like tough leather. He wore a suit of Steel Armour and carried a mace at his belt, the spiked head glinting in the light of the fire like black gold. Finally, there was a Dark Elf, wrapped in a thick red robe and holding a long staff of black wood, a small dark orb glowing at the tip of it. His hood was up so his face was hidden, but his red eyes could clearly be seen.

"Thorgrin Ironheart." The Dark Elf said in a quite voice, as if he did not wish any one to hear him. "You must come with us to Bravil. There is some one who wishes to speak with you."

The Nord looked at them. It had been a long time since any one had used his name. After leaving his home in Bruma six years ago for reasons he kept to himself, he had remained away from most of the cities, using his survival skills to survive. In fact, he had found a new home in one of the cave systems not far from the Inn of Ill Omens. He shook his head as he looked at the group, as if to say something, but he was silent for some time.

He did not know why he had decided to come to the inn in the first place, but now it seemed like he was dragged here by forces unseen. Perhaps by the will of the Nine. After a long moment of silence, the Nord finally spoke.

"I have been away from the civil world for six years." He sighed. "How did you know I would be here this night?"

"That is not important." The Orc said. "What is important is that you come with us at once."

"I'm not going to Bravil." Thorgrin said. "I never want to set foot in any of the cities of Cyrodiil again." He looked into the fire. "Not after what happened."

"We care not of what you want." The Kajiit hissed. "We have been paid well to make sure you go to Bravil. You can come with us willingly, or we can drag you there by your hair."

Thorgrin folded his arms over his chest and looked at the Kajiit, one eyebrow raised and a smile creeping over his lips.

"Oh really?" He said. "I would like to see you try."

As if one, the small group all drew their weapons, the High Elf notching an arrow to her bow and taking aim. All except the Dark Elf who stood in the middle of them, not moving until he pointed towards Thorgrin. The High Elf let loose her arrow but Torgrin managed to dodge it by turning sharply to his left. He took only three steps and he was upon her, driving his fist into her stomach, lifting her off the ground and slamming her into the wall. She hit the floor, doubled over as she struggled to catch her breath.

Thorgrin turned once again to see a glint of black metal swinging for him. He lifted his arm and caught a hold of the Orcs mace before head butting him, his size equal to the Orc's. The large green bulk fell over backwards, letting go of his mace and slamming to the floor, dust floating up. Looking to the bar, Thorgrin could see that the Argonian had managed to get behind him, both short swords drawn. It seemed this one had stealth on his side. Grunting, Thorgrin threw the mace, watching as it hit the Argonian in the chest, knocking him back off the bar top and out of sight on the other side. The Kajiit was next, short sword in hand, he came at Thorgrin and swung for him. The Nord managed to catch his arm, pushing him self behind him and slamming him into the wall with a kick to the back.

Dropping his sword, the Kajiit turned and pounced for Thorgrin, wrapping his hands around his throat and choaking him. Thorgrin punched at the Kajiit's side, doing little damage through the armour he wore. In a desperate act, he reached around and grabbed his tail, pulling hard. The Kajiit let out a scream of pain and let go in time to see the Nord's fist slamming into his face. At this point, the Orc was up again, coming up from behind and gripping Thorgrin in a bear hug. The Nord struggled to breath as he felt the air being crushed from him. He pushed backwards, forcing the Orc to move with him and into the wall of the tavern, a large crack being heard. The Orc gave a little, allowing Thorgrin to get his arms free. He reached over his head and grabbed the Orc by the hair, pulling him over his shoulder and hitting the ground. He wrapped his thick arms around the Orc's neck and squeezed until he had passed out. This left only the Dark Elf standing, who still had not moved. The High Elf lay beside him, still gasping for breath as she tried to stand.

Thorgrin had not intention on continuing the fight, but these four had attacked him with out proper cause, and it seemed like the Dark Elf was their leader, a Mage by the looks of him. Thorgrin hated fighting Mages. He grabbed a hold of a pewter mug that rested on the table closest to him and threw it at the Dark Elf, watching as he rose his staff and fired a blast of energy from it. Thorgrin smiled as the mug exploded in a burst of light, this was his chance. He pounced forwards and grabbed the Mage, lifting him of the ground and chucking him across the room. He hit the wall first and then landed on the floor, his staff rolling away from him.

Thorgrin grunted and looked at the bartender who was hiding behind an over turned table.

"My apologies my friend." He said. "I did not mean to cause such havoc when I came here. I shall leave you and your inn now in peace. Farewell."

He turned and walked out of the door, heading in the direction of his cave. He was careful, making sure he was not followed and taking several detours away from the cave before finally reaching the entrance, covered by a wooden door. He took one finale look around him to see if anyone was around and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

An hour later and he had settled into sleep. He had not heard the door open or the muffled footsteps of leather clad feet. So when he awoke to see the Argonian leaning over him with his knife to his throat, he had a look of shock and surprise over his face. Looking to one side, he saw the High Elf with another arrow at her bow and the Dark Elf, staff in hand once again.

"You just won't give up will you." He said he was forced to stand. "How did you find me any way?"

Beside the Dark Elf, the air shimmered and a Wood Elf seemed to pop out of no where, a smile spread across his lips. He, like the High Elf and Argonian, was dressed in Leather Armour. He carried only a small dagger at his belt and his brown hair was tied behind him in a tail.

"Chameleon." Thorgrin whispered. "I should have guessed."

With a final roar he sent his elbow into the Argonian's face and ran forwards. The High Elf lifted her bow once more and went to fire, but the Dark Elf had pointed his staff at the Nord and fired, hitting him with a blast of fire that knocked him backwards. He slammed his head against the wall of the cave and slumped over. Before he lost consciousness, he grunted. It looked like he was going to Bravil after all. Whether he wanted to or not.


	2. Escape Into the Night

Thorgrin awoke to find himself in a small cell, the walls damp and the air musty

Thorgrin awoke to find himself in a small cell, the walls damp and the air musty. He sat up and looked around, noticing that he was alone in the cell. He had not been chained, nor bound in any way, but merely locked behind the barred door that lay closed to his left. He tried to stand but found that his head throbbed with such pain that dizziness swept over him, forcing him to sit again. Feeling the back of his head, he felt the large swelling bump the cause of his pain.

Using the wall as support, he tried to stand again, this time succeeding. Dizziness swept over him again, and he almost lost his balance if he did not lean against the wall. Slowly, he walked over to the cell door, looking out of it. The corridor was lit by several torches that burned his eyes as he got used to the light. As his eyes adapted, he noticed that his cell looked out to the brick wall opposite him. He could not see any of the cells further down the hall, nor up the other direction. Just wall. The Dark Elf was stood outside his door, looking at him, his hood still lifted over his head.

"Hey." Throgrin said with little emotion. "How about you let me out of here? I've done no wrong."

The Dark Elf said nothing, but instead he turned and walked off, towards the exit Thorgrin assumed. He listened as he heard a door open and then close on rusted hinges, the loud thunk of a metal bar being slid into place. Thorgrin sighed and walked away from the cell door. Placing his hands on his head, he tried to determine why he had been brought here, or where he was. He remembered what the group had said to him at the inn, that they had been paid to escort him to Bravil. That must have been where he was then. The Bravil Castle Dungeons. Great. Six years he had remained out of the social network, avoiding contact with any other living man or woman, and the one night he decided to settle in a warm bed, the one night he decided to learn of what was happening, and he ended up being arrested.

Leaning his back against the wall, he let himself drop till he sat on the floor. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, thinking of a means to which he might be able to escape. An hour passed, and he had found no solution when he heard the metal latch slide open and the unseen door open upon its rusted hinges. He could hear a set of steel clad feet marching down the corridor, the Kajiit or the Orc Thorgrin guessed. He did not open his eyes, thinking that they were merely there to keep watch on him, and he placed both hands on his lap so that they could see him.

"Well," Said a voice that was clearly human. "It's about time you woke up."

Thorgrin opened his eyes and looked to the cell door, seeing a man wearing a suit of armour and a helm with a horse hair crest running down the back. Thorgrin sighed as he recognised the suit of armour. He must have been in more trouble then he thought if the Imperial Legion was involved. Leaning his head back, he waited for the Imperial to speak.

"So?" He said when he hadn't. "What am I in for?"

The Imperial smiled as he removed his helm, a soft skinned face, aged from the years of service looked at him. Soft pale blue eyes and a head of thick blond hair framing the square cut face.

"My name's Lexious." He finally spoke. "The Count thinks you are here by Imperial Order, straight from the Emperor. As far as he's concerned, your Public Enemy Number One. But we both know that's not true is it."

Thorgrin looked at him, his face showing no signs of emotion, nor signs that he cared what the Imperial had to say.

"I'm here to talk with you, Thorgrin." The Imperial continued. "I'm aware of your battle skills, of your proud history in the Fighters Guild. I know that you are a master with the axe, unlike any I have seen. I also know that you have needlessly punished your self for what happened six years ago."

"You don't know anything about me." Thorgrin turned his head away from the Imperial, not wanting to hear any more.

"I need you Thorgrin." Lexious said. "I need your skills to help save the Empire from what is coming. Now, I can't get you out of this cell through the door. But I personally requested that you be put in this cell because of a secret passage way. At midnight tonight, the doorway through will open. Follow it and your guide and we shall meet outside of the city walls. I shall send a guide there to lead you to me."

He placed his helmet back on over his head as the door opened again and a castle guard walked down to the cell.

"Is everything in order?" The guard asked with the voice of a young man, probably new to the guard.

"Everything is fine." Lexious replied. "This isn't the one we were looking for. The Nord we want has a scar on his left cheek, not his right."

"What shall we do with this one then?" The guard looked into the cage.

"Leave him." Lexious replied. "He is still a wanted criminal and will serve his time. This one is well known to us. When the Emperor learns of his capture, then he will decide on the Nord's punishment. Until then, feel him and keep him alive."

The guard nodded his head and went to leave. Thorgrin stood and ran to the bars, grabbing them in his hands and looking out at the Imperial.

"Bastard." He spat. "You said…"

"I said nothing that will concern you Nord." Lexious said before winking, as if to say to trust him.

The guard lead Lexious out of the dungeon then, the metal latch shutting once more, leaving Thorgrin alone in the cell. He let out a massive cry of anger, his arms lifted to his sides as he screamed. He did not know what Lexious has planned, but right now, it looked like he would leave Thorgrin to rot. He suddenly remembered what the Imperial said about a secret passage from that cell. He looked around frantically for the signs, testing the walls for switches or gaps where a door would be. He found none.

Giving up, he went over to the bed and lay down, looking up at the stone ceiling. With little else to do, Thorgrin fell asleep. He had no idea what time it was, whether or not is was daytime or night, but with no way to escape, not even a lock pick, then he would have to remain where he was.

After what seemed like hours, he heard the sound of stone sliding upon stone. He opened his eyes to see a door way opening in the floor, a set of steps leading down into the ground. Torch light could be seen from the darkness, glowing brighter as some one came closer. After a few seconds, the High Elf from before emerged from the hidden passage way. Thorgrin instantly thought she was there to kill him, but he spotted no weapons on her and relaxed slightly.

"My name is Avilos." The High Elf said to him. "Come quickly. Lexious awaits."

Behind her came a man that Thorgrin had not seen before, a Nord who looked and dressed exactly like himself.

"This man will take your place in these cells." Avilos explained. "The guards have not seen your face, so they will not be able to tell the two of you apart. He is an ex convict from Skingrad and has lived the life of a prisoner most of his life."

Thorgrin looked at the man and thought nothing more of him at the time. He watched as the High Elf walked back down the passageway, leaving him to decide whether or not to follow. The hidden door began to slowly close and Thorgrin found him self running to it, sliding through the gap seconds before it slammed shut. For a moment, all was dark until the light from the High Elf's torch came back around the corner, lighting the path for him.

"Come." She said to him, waving her hand before turning the corner again.

Thorgrin followed, and when he reached the corner, he saw that she had placed the torch into a cradle and was strapping her weapons back on. Thorgrin took up the defensive but lowered his arms when he watched her take the torch back and point to a pack next to her.

"These are for you." She said to him. "They are not much, and Lexious promises to get you some better stuff when we are out of here. But these tunnels are vast and dangerous. Many creatures live down here and you need to be armed and protected if you are to survive."

"You carried these things down here?" Thorgrin asked as he opened the pack

Avilos laughed and looked at him, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Have you forgotten out friend back in the cell?" She asked him. "These were his. He's lending them to you until you get your own stuff. He has a house in Bravil where we are to deliver them once you have some better equipment."

Thorgrin was amazed at what he saw. A armoured shirt of plate metal, steel by the looks off it, a pair of plate greeves, gauntlets and boots. There was an axe there as well, a fine blade, notched with runes through out it's design. It reminded Thorgrin of his once beloved blade that he had left in Bruma six years ago. He quickly strapped the armour on and lifted the axe, giving it a few swings to test the weight. Satisfied, he nodded to the Elf and the two of them headed down the tunnel.

They encountered many hostiles while down there. Mostly just giant rats and Mud Crabs, but occasionally, they would stumble across a Vampire Nest, or a swarm of Zombies. How Avilos was able to navigate through with out any of these detecting her, Thorgrin could only guess. After four hours, they managed to come to a wooden door, the smell of fresh air filling his nose and welcoming him. Avilos pushed the door open and looked at him, nodding to him as if to say to go on. Once out into the air, she made a sound that resembled a bird and smiled.

"This is where we part ways for not my friend." She said to him. "We will meet again. Sooner then you might expect."

She then took off, heading down towards Bravil, the city it self seen from where they stood. After a while, she was out of sight and the bushes behind Thorgrin began to rustle. He lifted his axe ready to defend himself and crouched down slightly. Even when the Orc came out, riding a horse and pulling another along, he did not lower his blade.

"On the defensive. Good." The Orc commented. "I like that. My name is Grok-Le-Mork. You can call me Grok."

Thorgrin did not move from where he stood, expecting the Orc to dismount and pull his mace from his belt. Grok was getting frustrated, and he probably would have drawn his weapon if Thorgrin was not needed.

"Come along then Nord." He said impatiently. "Lexious awaits you."

When Thorgrin was satisfied that the Orc was not going to attack him, he lowered his weapon and mounted the free horse. Grok kicked his horse into motion and the Nord followed after. For over an hour they rode, ignoring wolves and boar that tried to attack them. Thorgrin would much rather had fought them, and by the looks of Gork, so would he. But they continued to ride, passing the Inn of Ill Omens and then straight on until the Imperial City it self could be seen.

Turning off of the road, Gork lead Thorgrin to some Aliad Ruins where Lexious awaited for them. Thorgrin dismounted and watched as Gork lead the horses away. He turned to protest but was silenced as Lexious lifted his hand.

"We'll be meeting up with him, along with Avilos and the others, in the Imperial City." He began.

"I'm not going to the Imperial City." Thorgrin interrupted. "I don't care if you give me gold, I'm not going there."

Lexious smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time I told you what I need you for friend." He said with a smile.


End file.
